Harry Potter's verdrehte Welt
by BobbyBoo'sbestfriend
Summary: Dudley ist dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Petunia und Lily eine ganze Zeit lang nicht gesehen haben, der Premierminister hat finanzielle und politische Probleme. Ganz nebenbei findet Harry, während des Verfassens eines Aufsatzes über Hexenverbrennung, heraus, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel u.a. in den Mord der Riddles verwickelt waren und noch andere dunkle Geheimnisse haben.


Hallöchen! ;)

Ich hab mich mal gefragt, was passiert, wenn man die Harry Potter-Bücher in einen Mixer wirft und zusammenwürfelt. Das ist dabei rausgekommen! ;)

Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling! *Leider* *Seufz*

Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war mal wieder bereits Streit beim Frühstück ausgebrochen. Harry Potter war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Junge. In Little Hangleton nannten sie es immer das „Riddle Haus", obwohl die Familie Riddle schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr dort wohnte.

Der bislang heißeste Tag des Sommers neigte sich dem Ende zu und eine schläfrige Stille lag über den großen wuchtigen Häusern des Ligusterwegs. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, der Premierminister saß allein in seinem Büro und las einen langen Bericht, der ihm durch den Kopf strich, ohne den geringsten Sinn zu hinterlassen.

Die beiden Männer kamen aus dem Nichts, erschienen wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf dem schmalen, mondhellen Weg. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten sich in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchem Unsinn wollten sie nichts zu tun haben.

Ein lautes Kreischen aus dem Zimmer seines Neffen Harry hatte Mr Vernon Dursley in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Schlaf gerissen. So hasste er zum Beispiel die Sommerferien mehr als jede andere Zeit des Jahres. Das Haus stand auf einem Hügel mit Blick über das Dorf, einige Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, das Dach war löchrig, und der Efeu rankte sich ungezügelt an den Mauern entlang. Autos, die normalerweise glänzten, standen staubig in den Einfahrten, und Rasenflächen, die einst smaragdgrün waren, lagen verdorrt und gelbstichig da – wegen der Dürre war es verboten worden, sie mit Gartenschläuchen zu wässern.

Er wartete auf den Anruf des Präsidenten eines fernen Landes, und während er überlegte, wann der elende Mensch sich endlich melden würde, und zugleich unangenehme Erinnerungen an eine sehr lange, ermüdende und schwierige Woche zu unterdrücken sichte, konnte er kaum noch an etwas anderes denken.

Einen Augenblick verharrten sie reglos, die Zauberstäbe einander auf die Brust gerichtet; dann erkannten sie sich, verbargen die Zauberstäbe unter ihren Umhängen und gingen rasch in dieselbe Richtung.

Mr. Dursley war Direktor einer Firma namens Grunnings, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte.

„Schon das dritte Mal diese Woche!", polterte er über den Tisch hinweg. „Wenn du diese Eule nicht in den Griff kriegst, fliegt sie raus!"

Zudem wollte er in den Ferien eigentlich gern für die Schule lernen, doch war er gezwungen, dies heimlich und in tiefster Nacht zu tun. Das einst schöne Anwesen der Riddles, das mit Abstand großzügigste und beeindruckendste Haus im ganzen Umkreis, war nun feucht, heruntergekommen und menschenleer. Die Bewohner des Ligusterwegs, die sich nun nicht mehr wie üblich mit Autowaschen und Rasenmähen die Zeit vertreiben konnten, hatten sich in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen und die Fenster weit aufgestoßen in der Hoffnung, eine vermeintliche Brise hereinzulocken.

Je stärker der Premierminister sich auf den Text der Seite vor sich zu konzentrieren versuchte, desto deutlicher konnte er das hämisch grinsende Gesicht eines seiner politischen Gegner sehen.

„Neuigkeiten?", fragte der Größere der beiden. Er war groß und bullig und hatte fast keinen Hals, dafür aber einen sehr großen Schnurrbart. Harry versuchte übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal, die Sache zu erklären. Und außerdem war er ein Zauberer.

In Little Hangleton waren sich alle einig: das Haus war ihnen nicht „geheuer". Der einzige Mensch, der noch draußen war, ein Teenager, lag in einem Blumenbeet vor Nummer vier flach auf dem Rücken. Ausgerechnet dieser Gegner war gerade am heutigen Tag in den Nachrichten aufgetreten und hatte nicht nur die schrecklichen Dinge aufgezählt, die in der vergangenen Woche geschehen waren (als müsste irgendjemand daran erinnert werden), sondern auch noch erläutert, warum an ausnahmslos allen Vorfällen die Regierung schuld sei.

„Hervorragende", antwortete Severus Snape. Mrs. Dursley war dünn und blond und besaß ungefähr doppelt so viel Hals, wie notwendig gewesen wäre, was allerdings sehr nützlich war, denn so konnte sie den Hals über den Gartenzaun recken und zu den Nachbarn hinüberspähen.

„Sie _langweilt _sich", sagte er. „Sonst fliegt sie doch auch immer draußen herum. Könnte ich sie wenigstens nachts raus lassen?"

Es war schon fast Mitternacht und er lag bäuchlings im Bett, die Bettdecke wie ein Zelt über seinen Kopf gezogen, eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und ein großes, in Leder gebundenes Buch (_Geschichte der Zauberei _von Adalbert Schwahfel) ans Kopfkissen gelehnt. Ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor war hier etwas Merkwürdiges, etwas Entsetzliches geschehen, über das die Älteren im Dorf immer noch zu munkeln pflegten, wenn es sonst wenig zu klatschen und zu tratschen gab. Es war ein schlaksiger, schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille, der ausgezehrt und leicht ungesund wirkte wie jemand, der in kurzer Zeit recht schnell gewachsen war.

Der Puls des Premierministers beschleunigte sich allein bei dem Gedanken an diese Vorwürfe, denn sie waren weder fair noch trafen sie zu.

Der Weg war links von niedrigen wilden Brombeersträuchern gesäumt, rechts von einer säuberlich beschnittenen hohen Hecke. Die Dursleys hatten einen kleinen Sohn namens Dudley und in ihren Augen gab es nirgendwo einen prächtigeren Jungen.

„Hältst du mich für blöde?", raunzte ihn Onkel Vernon an, während ein Stück Spiegelei in seinem buschigen Schnurrbart erzitterte. „Ich weiß doch, was passiert, wenn diese Eule rauskommt."

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fuhr er mit der Spitze seiner Adlertintenfeder über die Buchseiten, auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem für seinen Aufsatz: „Die Hexenverbrennung im vierzehnten Jahrhundert war vollkommen sinnlos. Erörtern Sie die These." Sie hatten die Geschichte so oft aufgewärmt und an so vielen Stellen

weitergestrickt, dass keiner mehr so recht wusste, was nun in Wahrheit geschehen war.

Seine Jeans war dreckig und zerrissen, sein T-Shirt ausgeleiert und verblichen, und die Sohlen seiner Turnschuhe schälten sich vom Oberleder. Wie um alles in der Welt hätte seine Regierung verhindern sollen, dass diese Brücke zusammenbrach?

Die langen Umhänge schlugen den Männern beim Gehen um die Knöchel. Die Dursleys besaßen alles, was sie wollten, doch sie hatten auch ein Geheimnis, und dass es jemand aufdecken könnte, war ihre größte Sorge. Er wechselte finstere Blicke mit seiner Gattin Petunia.

Am Beginn eines viel versprechenden Absatzes hielt die Feder inne. Doch wer auch immer die Geschichte erzählte, sie begann unweigerlich am selben Ort: Vor fünfzig Jahren – damals führten die Riddles noch einen stattlichen Haushalt – war ein Hausmädchen bei Anbruch eines schönen Sommermorgens in den Salon getreten und hatte alle drei Riddles tot vorgefunden.

Harry Potters Äußeres machte ihn nicht lieb Kind bei den Nachbarn, jener Sorte von Menschen, die meinten, Schmuddeligkeit gehöre gesetzlich bestraft, doch da er sich an diesem Abend hinter einem großen Hortensienbusch versteckt hatte, war er für Passanten gänzlich unsichtbar. Es war empörend, dass überhaupt jemand unterstellte, man würde nicht genügend für den Brückenbau ausgeben.

„Dachte schon, ich wär zu spät", sagte Yaxley, dessen grobe Gesichtszüge immer wieder nicht zu sehen waren, wenn das Mondlicht von den Ästen überhängender Bäume gebrochen wurde. Einfach unerträglich wäre es, wenn die Sache mit den Potters herauskommen würde. Harry wollte widersprechen, doch seine Worte gingen in einem langgezogenen, lauten Rülpser unter. Harry schob die Brille mit den runden Gläsern die Nase hoch, hielt die Taschenlampe näher an das Buch und las:

_Schreiend war das Mädchen den Hügel hinab ins Dorf gestürzt und hatte die halbe Einwohnerschaft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Tatsächlich konnten ihn nur Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sehen, falls sie die Köpfe aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster streckten und senkrecht nach unten ins Blumenbeet schauten. _

_Die Brücke war kaum zehn Jahre alt, und die besten Fachleute wussten sich nicht im Mindesten zu erklären, warum sie mitten entzweigebrochen war und ein Dutzend Autos in die feuchten Tiefen des Flusses unter sich gestürzt hatte._

„War etwas komplizierter, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber ich hoffe, er wird zufrieden sein. Du bist dir wohl sicher, dass du freundlich empfangen wirst?"

Mrs. Potter war die Schwester von Mrs. Dursley; doch die beiden hatten sich schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Urheber dessen war Dudley, der Sohn der Dursleys. Im Mittelalter hatten besonders nichtmagische Menschen (besser bekannt als Muggel) Angst vor Zauberei, während sie zugleich kaum fähig waren, sie zu erkennen.

„Da oben liegen sie mit offenen Augen! Eiskalt! Und haben noch ihre Abendgarderobe an!"

Alles in allem, dachte Harry, konnte man ihm zu seiner Idee, sich hier zu verstecken, nur gratulieren. Und wie konnte es jemand wagen, zu behaupten, der Mangel an Polizisten hätte zu diesen sehr hässlichen und weithin publik gemachten Morden geführt?

Snape nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Mrs. Dursley behauptete sogar, dass sie gar keine Schwester hätte, denn diese und deren Nichtsnutz von einem Mann waren so undursleyhaft, wie man es sich nur denken konnte.

„Mehr Schinken."

In den seltenen Fällen, da sie eine echte Hexe oder einen Zauberer zu fassen bekamen, hatte die Verbrennung keinerlei Wirkung. Die Polizei wurde gerufen und in ganz Little Hangleton breitete sich eine Mischung aus ängstlicher Neugier und kaum verhohlener Erregung aus.

Vielleicht war es nicht sonderlich bequem, wie er da auf der heißen, harten Erde lag, doch immerhin stierte ihn niemand finster an und knirschte so laut mit den Zähnen, dass er die Nachrichten nicht hören konnte, oder warf ihm gehässige Fragen an den Kopf, wie es noch jedes Mal geschehen war, wenn er versucht hatte, sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen und mit Tante und Onkel fernzusehen. Oder dass die Regierung den außergewöhnlichen Hurrikan in den südwestlichen Grafschaften irgendwie hätte vorhersehen müssen, der so viele Menschen und ihr Hab und Gut geschädigt hatte?

Sie bogen nach rechts in eine breite Zufahrt ein, die vom Weg abzweigte.

Was würden bloß die Nachbarn sagen, sollten die Potters eines Tages in ihrer Straße aufkreuzen?

„In der Pfanne ist noch welcher, Schätzchen", sagte Tante Petunia und wandte sich mit verschleierten Augen ihrem verfetteten Sohn zu. „Wir müssen ihn päppeln, solange wir können… Mir gefallen die Geräusche nicht, die die Schulkost in deinem Magen veranstaltet."

Die Hexe oder der Zauberer übte einen einfachen Flammengefrier-Zauber aus und schrie dann wie am Spieß, während sie oder er in Wahrheit nur ein angenehmes Kitzeln verspürte. Niemand gab sich sonderliche Mühe so zu tun, als wäre er besonders traurig über den Tod der Riddles, denn sie waren ausgesprochen unbeliebt gewesen. Als wäre Harrys Gedanke durchs offene Fenster geflattert, fing Vernon Dursley, sein Onkel, plötzlich an zu reden. Und war es _sein _Fehler, dass einer seiner Juniorminister, Herbert Chorley, sich ausgerechnet in dieser Woche so seltsam aufgeführt hatte, dass er nun bald viel mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen würde?

Auch die hohe Hecke machte einen Bogen und zog sich weiter, über das imposante schmiedeeiserne Doppeltor hinaus, das den Männern den Weg versperrte.

Die Dursleys wussten, dass auch die Potters einen kleinen Sohn hatten, doch den hatten sie nie gesehen.

„Unsinn, Petunia, _ich _bin damals in Smeltings immer satt geworden", warf Onkel Vernon beherzt ein. „Dudley kriegt genug, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

Tatsächlich kam Wendeline die ulkige dermaßen in den Geschmack, dass sie sich nicht weniger als siebenundvierzig Mal in verschiedenen Verkleidungen fangen und verbrennen ließ. Mr. Und Mrs. Riddle, die älteren Herrschaften, galten als reich, hochnäsig und grob, und ihr erwachsener Sohn Tom hatte sie darin noch übertroffen.

„Bin froh, dass der Bursche nicht mehr versucht, sich hier breit zu machen. Übrigens, wo steckt er eigentlich?"

„Eine düstere Stimmung hat das Land erfasst", hatte sein Gegner zum Schluss gesagt und sein breites Grinsen dabei kaum verborgen.

Keiner der beiden hielt inne: Stumm hoben sie den linken Arm wie zum Gruß und gingen mitten hindurch, als wäre das dunkle Metall aus Rauch. Auch dieser Junge war ein guter Grund, sich von den Potters fernzuhalten; mit einem solchen Kind sollte ihr Dudley nicht in Berührung kommen. Dudley, dessen Hintern zu beiden Seiten des Küchenstuhls herabhing, grinste und drehte sich zu Harry um. Harry steckte die Feder zwischen die Zähne und kramte unter dem Kopfkissen nach seinem Tintenfass und einer Pergamentrolle. Die Menschen im Dorf wollten einzig und allein wissen, wer der Mörder war – denn natürlich fielen drei offenbar gesunde Menschen nicht eines Abends einfach tot um.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Tante Petunia beiläufig. „Nicht im Haus jedenfalls."

Und leider traf dies vollkommen zu.

Die Eibenhecken dämpften das Geräusch ihrer Schritte.

Als Mr. und Mrs. Dursley an dem trüben und grauen Dienstag, an dem unsere Geschichte beginnt, die Augen aufschlugen, war an dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel draußen kein Vorzeichen der merkwürdigen und geheimnisvollen Dinge zu erkennen, die bald überall im Land geschehen sollten.

„Gib mir die Pfanne."

Langsam und sehr vorsichtig schraubte er das Tintenfass auf, tauchte die Feder hinein und begann zu schreiben, dabei hielt er ab und zu inne, um zu lauschen. Im _Gehängten Mann_, dem Dorfpub, ging es an diesem Abend noch her; alles, was Beine hatte, war gekommen, um über die Morde zu spekulieren. Onkel Vernon grunzte.

Der Premierminister spürte es selbst; die Menschen schienen tatsächlich unglücklicher als sonst.

Irgendwo zu ihrer Rechten raschelte es. Mr. Dursley summte vor sich hin und suchte sich für die Arbeit seine langweiligste Krawatte aus, Mrs. Dursley schwatzte munter

vor sich hin, während sie mit dem schreienden Dudley rangelte und ihn in seinen Holzstuhl zwängte.

„Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen", sagte Harry gereizt.

Wenn einer der Dursleys auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer das Kratzen der Feder hörte, würden sie ihn vermutlich für den Rest des Sommers im Schrank unter der Treppe einsperren.

Und das hatte sich gelohnt, die heimischen Kaminfeuer zu verlassen, denn plötzlich tauchte die Köchin der Riddles in ihrer Mitte auf und verkündete dem schlagartig verstummten Publikum mit dramatischer Geste, ein Mann namens Frank Bryce sei gerade verhaftet worden.

„Die _Nachrichten gucken…_", höhnte er. „Möchte wissen, was er wirklich im Schilde führt. Ein normaler Junge pfeift doch drauf, was in den Nachrichten kommt – Dudley hat keine Ahnung, was in der Welt passiert. Bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er weiß, wer der Premierminister ist! Jedenfalls sieht's nicht so aus, als käme irgendwas über _seine Sippschaft_ in _unseren_ Nachrichten-"

Sogar das Wetter war trostlos; so viel kalter Nebel mitten im Juli… etwas stimmte nicht, das war nicht normal… Yaxley zog erneut seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit über den Kopf seines Begleiters, doch das Rascheln stammte nur von einem makellos weißen Pfau, der majestätisch auf der Hecke entlangstolzierte. Keiner von ihnen sah den riesigen Waldkauz am Fenster vorbeifliegen.

Dieser schlichte Satz hatte eine gewaltige Wirkung auf den Rest der Familie: Dudley riss den Mund auf und fiel mit einem küchenerschütternden Krachen vom Stuhl. Die Familie im Ligusterweg Nummer vier war der Grund, weshalb Harry seine Sommerferien nie genießen konnte.

„Frank!", riefen einige Gäste. „Unmöglich!"

„Vernon, _shhh!_", sagte Tante Petunia. „Das Fenster steht offen!"

Er blätterte die zweite Seite des Berichts um, sah, wie lange er noch weiterging, und gab resigniert auf.

„Hat es sich immer gut gehen lassen, Lucius. _Pfauen…_"

Um halb neun griff Mr. Dursley nach der Aktentasche, gab seiner Frau einen Schmatz auf die Wange und versuchte es auch bei Dudley mit einem Abschiedskuss. Mrs. Dursley stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und ihr Sohn Dudley waren Harrys einzige noch lebende Verwandte. 

Und, wie findet ihr es? Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich weitermachen soll oder nicht! :) 


End file.
